


Fix

by PaisleyHearts



Series: This Is Us [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, smoking cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver only smokes when he's stressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

It’s drizzling. It’s cold and each insignificant droplet lands on Connor’s face like needles digging into his skin. His professor-slash-boss was being an exceptional bitch today and he just needs like two hours on top of (or under) Oliver before he can tackle the impossible task of finding the murder weapon that not even the FBI could get a hold of. Fucking defense attorneys, all they do is ask questions and make their lackeys do all of the work.

_Breathe dude, breathe. Just one more block._

Only one more block turns into a few seconds as Connor comes across a lone figure standing on the street corner. Upon closer inspection, he can tell that it’s Oliver, just by the way he stands. “How much do you charge?”

Oliver spins abruptly, cigaret in his mouth covering it with one hand as to not have it go out in the rain. This makes makes Connor pause. In the many weeks the two of them have been have been sleeping together, Connor had never gotten any kind of impression that Oliver smoked. Not that he’s opposed to it. Actually, he thinks this might turn him on a little.

“Fuck off Connor.”

He smiles. “Aww you sure know how to get my boxers in a twist. I didn’t know you smoked.”

Oliver shrugs his shoulders, something heavy lingering around him. “I do when I’m stressed.”

Connor crowds him, way too close for it to be appropriate in public. “Too stress for some time alone?”

In a quick second, Oliver shoves Connor away, anger flashing hot and red on his face. “Not everything can be fixed with sex, you know! Sometimes, we gotta deal with stuff like normal people do.”

Connor matches with equal anger, which is actually covering the hot embarrassment dancing underneath his skin. “How about you take a breather, huh?” Connor crowds Oliver once again, with different intentions. “I haven’t seen you since, what, Monday? Whatever is going on is not my fault so you need to calm down.”

Oliver let’s the cigaret drop from his mouth as he grabs Connor by his rain coat, drawing himself upward and gets impossibly closer. “Had you even so much as bothered to text me sometime between Monday and now you would know that my sister was in a car accident and I can’t even afford to take a bus home to see her. So fu-fuck you.” The last words stutter out so quietly, Connor can barely hear them over the wind that’s starting to pick up. Oliver drops his face and he starts to shake, breaths becoming impossible.

Connor wraps his hands around Oliver, bringing his face to his, trying to completely engulf him. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry okay.”

“She had just left home coming. My mom says it was a drunk driver. She’s in ICU and I’m never going to forgive myself if she ends up dying and I couldn’t scrap together enough money to get to her.”

Connor pulls Oliver away and grabs his face so that they’re looking at each other. “Look, you’re sister is going to be fine. In a week or so, she’s going to be out of ICU and probably calling you a baby for worrying so much. But, if you really want to, I’ll pay your plane ticket and you can be there by lunch time tomorrow.”

The tears that Oliver had been holding in escape. Connor manages to wipe a couple away before Oliver collapses into him, shaking for completely different reasons. Oliver mumbles something that sounds like _thank you_. Connor just wraps his arms tighter in response.


End file.
